Enter The Circus
by Dracula's sidekick
Summary: When Ashleigh is swept into a horribly realistic nightmare, she begins to question her sanity. After a mysterious warning from a circus gypsy Ashleigh is on high alert. But is it all really a dream? Inspired by the song by Christina Aguleria.


Darkness swirled around me. It was everywhere, pressing in on me. Choking, squashing. My breathing was so heavy I could hear it. It was the only sound in an otherwise totally dark space. I shivered. It was cold. A rather trivial thing to notice, but the sensation of slowly freezing like water in a cool room, shattered my concentration and distracted me in flashes of awareness.

I looked around me, though; there wasn't anything to see. Just blackness. Nothingness. I shivered, though this time not from the cold.

Something moved to my right. I gasped and turned in the direction of the movement. Nothing. I frowned as my breathing spiked. Something moved behind me. I ripped my body around to face the movement. Nothing still. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise, this wasn't right. Something was here. I wasn't alone in this space like I originally thought

There it was again, the dancing and contracting of the darkness. My breathing became impossibly heavier. I could see the little clouds my breath made in the dark. The movement came again, much closer this time. I had to get out of here, wherever here was.

I went to move forward, but the effort it took to do so was startlingly large. The resistance was incredible. Confused, I lowered my hands, trying to feel for what was hindering me. My hands touched the glassy smooth and freezing surface of water. I ran my hands over the surface then explored forward and behind myself. I appeared to be in a waist high body of water.

My breathing tempo changed to short and fast. I longed for light. I needed it to know which way to go. As if someone had heard my thought, and decided to articulate it, suddenly a soft dappled light rose from overhead.

I looked up astonished to stare in the familiar and almost comforting face of the moon. It was round and full, like a child's balloon or ball. After confirming this fact, I looked down from the sky to ascertain my surroundings. I was in the middle of a vast lake.

How peculiar. How on earth did I get here? What was happening?

I looked for some sign of land and quickly found a bank of land a decent way away to my left. I turned and began to laboriously walk towards the shore. As I was wading through the midnight black water, my toe bumped against something. Frowning I ignored it and kept walking.

When I was near the shore something brushed against my thigh. I froze instantly. I looked around me. Nothing. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I was being ridiculous. I went to take the first step forward when something brushed against my bottom. I looked down and froze in fear.

A dead man's face was staring blankly back at me. My blue eyes widened, the hairs on the back of my neck rose as I slowly turned from side to side rather stiffly. I was surrounded by floating corpses. The things touching my legs before and the things I kept hitting with my toes were dead bodies.

Suddenly a blood-curling scream ripped through the still, stale air like a chainsaw in a paper bark forest. After a few seconds I realized the scream was my own and I turned and began to barge my way through the dead bodies, desperately trying to make it to the shore.

It seemed like an eternity later that I reached out and touched the fresh soil of the bank. I was still screaming as I clawed my way up the steep banks, trying desperately to get myself away from the sea of death behind and underneath me.

I grunted and wailed as I scrambled desperately up the bank to the muddy plain before me. I crawled forward sobbing uncontrollably. My thoughts were in a scramble and images of the sea of death swirled in my mind like the ghostly mist, which swirled over the earth and enveloped my sobbing form.

The mist was cold, and it almost caressed each one of my limbs as it surrounded me and danced about. I was instantly reminded of one of my favourite books and I sat up in shock. I gasped as the mist danced and adjusted to my changed position, lapping at my sprawled legs and tugging at the long polar fleece pajama shorts, which wetly adorned my legs.

The mist began to embrace my waistline and slowly and rather delicately began to make its way upward. I inhaled deeply and a warm flush settled over my face. Suddenly, comprehension split like lightning in my mind. Shocked at my submission I leapt to my feet, trying to rid myself of the mist enveloping my body.

It clung to my ankles, refusing to let me go. I began to back away, my eyes closed. _It's just a dream Ashleigh, just a dream. You can wake up from this, you can. Just open your eyes_ I chanted eternally. I ran my fingers through my damp, long blonde hair, commanding myself to wake up. I opened my eyes just a crack experimentally. I quickly clamped them shut again when I still saw the same mist and the muddy plane before me.

I took a deep breath and with my eyes still closed I began to pace slowly backwards away from both the lake and the mist. I began to use a trick that my mother taught me.

_Our Father who art in heaven,_

_Hallow be thy name,_

_Thy kingdom come,_

_Thy will be done,_

_On earth as it 'tis in heaven,_

_Give us this day our daily bread,_

_And forgive us our trespasses, _

_As we forgive those who trespass against us, _

_And lead us not into temptation, _

_But deliver us from evil, _

_Amen_

I sighed, hoping my prayer would have done the trick. Suddenly, I stepped on something hard and then tripped backwards into something. Suddenly, cool hands caught and steadied me.

In surprise my eyes flew open to reveal the muddy plain. The mist was gone. I turned to see who had caught me, praying silently that it wouldn't be a corpse.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

My eyes locked with a black pair of eyes which raised the hairs on the back of my neck, made my stomach twist and my heat beat at a zillion times per hour. The grip on my arm tightened. I managed to tear my eyes away to look at the face they belonged in.

It was the most beautiful face I had ever seen, and ever imagined to exist. Long, midnight black hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail, tied with a plated leather strap. His skin was pale, almost waxen in colour. He had a well-defined jaw, angular almost. His nose was the same, slender and dead straight. He had prominent check bones yet he looked, amazing. The scent that rolled off him in eddies and waves were musky with hints of something rich smelling. He was dressed in a billowing white long-sleeved shirt, something out of Romeo and Juliet with a mixture of red and mahogany coloured vest with draw string ties over the shirt, showing off an impressively muscular torso. Black tight pants covered his lower half, with the ends of the pants hidden by a pair of black leather boots over the top. A black jacket like cloak hung loosely over his strong shoulders, the hood just resting on the bridge of his shoulders.

The emotions splashed across his face where impossible to read, but what ever they where they made my stomach do back flips and made my heart race all the more.

I knew this beautiful creature was no friend to me and my intuition flickered. The mist, which had seemed otherworldly, was exactly that, and he, not only controlled the mist, but was it.

I tried to tug away from his strong grip. I couldn't get free. I tried again. Still no use. I looked up to see a large smile spread across his crimson lips, revealing a row of sharp pearl white teeth. I gasped and ripped my arm out of his deadly grasp.

I backed away from his approaching form. "S-stay away from me!" I murmured trying to sound more confident and threatening then I was. My statement had the effect that a piece of candy would have to a 5-year-old child. His smile grew sinister and he walked with more glee, like a tiger pouncing on its prey.

"Oh sweet merciful Jesus." I choked out and turned and ran. I knew he was faster then me, so I have no idea why I ran. Suddenly his figure appeared in front of me, materializing out of thin air. I screeched and made a sharp turn to my left, plunging into a thick, dense forest.

I leapt over ferns, danced over fallen tree trunks, moving with a skill I didn't know I had. I felt like a doe, leaping away from a predator. With a sickening twist of my stomach, I realized that is exactly what I was. Prey.

A light appeared up ahead. The lights multiplied as I ran closer, eager to reach wherever the lights where coming from I increased my speed. A growl sounded out from behind me and I swerved in time to miss the diving form of the man. I screamed and leapt through a thorn bush and continued to run towards the rainbow array of lights.

Sound was beginning to reach me now. It was faint at first, but the noise grew and grew until the haunting melody of a circus sideshow began to override my senses. I ran faster and faster, one thought running through my head. _Must get to the circus, must get to the circus._

I crashed my way through the last line of undergrowth and toppled onto the ground of a grassy field. I looked up bewildered to see a brightly coloured, red and white striped arch above my head with a sign, which simply read "the circus"

The circus seemed to be the typical sort; there was the big top circus tent, the side show amusements, the fairy floss stands and surrounding the whole space, was a ring of caravans and trailers, creating a protective barrier to the outside world, keeping in the mystery of the circus. The bright flashing bulbs seemed to serve as a warning to the outside world.

A twig snapped to my left. I turned slowly to see a pair of glowing eyes glaring at me from the darkness of the forest. I swallowed noisily and quickly scrambled to my feet and stumbled into the protective embrace of the circus grounds.

I looked around amazed. Where were all the people? Suddenly I heard the sound of a crowd cheering from inside the tent. The voice of the ringmaster echoed out, snapping into my befuddled mind and pulled me towards the tent.

I cautiously stuck my head in the entrance only to find the tent was completely empty. The seats were neatly placed in concise rings, all facing in towards the middle of the tent. It felt empty, unnaturally empty. I began to get the creeping suspicision, that this place wasn't as good and comforting, as it first seemed.

"What on earth is going on here?" I wondered aloud to myself. My hand squashed the red satin curtain, which covered the doorway, anxiously.

"Ashleigh" cooed a haunting voice. I spun around wildly, trying to figure out wherever the noise was coming from. The circus grounds where empty and desolate, the haunting lights making the whole scene look like one from a horror movie. Now I knew why my friends where scared of clowns.

"Ashleigh" came the same voice. It was coming from my left. I stepped out of the entrance of the big top cautiously, my heart roaring like a steam train. I spotted a metal pole stoking out of the ground. I walked over to it and gave it a small tug. It came out of the soft soil easily. Now I had a weapon. I didn't feel safer at all; it was a cold comfort.

I slowly began to walk to my left, my senses on high alert. I clutched with all my might to the pole, holding it up like a baseball bat. I tried to ignore the stands of golden hair in my eyes, which were obstructing my view, but they clung to my sweaty forehead and in the slight breeze, tickled my cheeks and nose. I managed to disentangle one hand form the pole to tuck them behind my ear.

As my finger brushed my ear, a larger breeze came, bringing with it a smell. The smell of frankincense wafted towards me. The smell was polluted; essences of tobacco, peppermint and another incense mixed with the pure smell of the frankincense. A sound followed the smell, shattering the fueled silence, there was a scratch of vinyl then the whirring of a handle, and then a mysterious melody filled the air

This was amore concrete sound for me to track. I rounded the curve of the big top, walking very slowly. I would have walked right past it if I hadn't heard my name again. "Ashleigh" called the same voice. I froze at how loud and how close the voice was. I turned to my right, towards the voice when my eyes fell across a quaint tent.

It was made of some kind of luxurious material; felt maybe, and it was dark and deep purple, almost black in colour. Move bead curtains guarded the entrance. The strange smells wafted from the almost completely dark inside. Before the doorway was a black woven mat with golden silk stars sown onto the surface.

I looked at the tent warily, with no intent on going in. But my curiosity was overpowering me. I took one careful step forwards. The sound of a woman humming shattered through the melody coming from inside the tent, rather than mirrored it. I recognized the best instantly, it was the same gravely voice which had called my name. The voice startled me again. "Don't lurk in doorway's my dear. It's rude. One might question your upbringing." The gravely voice said in a mixture of nonchalance and impatience. The person, who ever it was, was waiting for a reply. "Technically it's a tent entrance." I mumbled feeling like I was going to throw up with nerves.

The speaker made a sound of annoyance "For goodness sakes girl, just come in!" the voice said now very annoyed. I frowned and shook my head. Like the speaker saw the denial, or heard it in my silence, they grumbled, "Must you always be so stubborn" I gave a start. My mum said that to me. Why was she repeating what my mum said?

My legs propelled me forwards, pushing me into the tent. I swatted the bead curtains out of my way, pulling a face as they clung to my body. As soon as I was through the doorway, I was assaulted by the surroundings.

Dream catchers and various religious icons hung from strings on the ceiling. Crystals and tarot cards adorned a small table near the door. Chests and cushions made a fusion on the ground and around the circle of the inner area were piles of brightly coloured storage boxes with pictures of far away lands covering them. In the immediate center of the room was a round table with a black silk cloth, draped elegantly over it with a round crystal ball in the center, catching the light from the tiny rose candles placed around the room and throwing rainbows around the room. A shriveled hand with long fake frusia nails drummed impatiently on the table, the zoo of golden rings clicking as the fingers moved. The face of the hand's owner was hidden, shrouded in darkness.

I stood before the table, eyeing the chair, which was obviously meant for me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a movement. I looked up to see the impatient face of a middle-aged woman. "Gah!" I cried and stumbled backwards, in my shock dropping the pole. Her keen, penetrating gaze appraised me. "Well" she said abruptly, "I can see what the prophecy meant." She said rather bluntly, fixing a ornately patterned black headscarf with gold swirls.

I tried to collect myself. I looked at the woman before me. She was gaunt, skinny as a twig, lines of worry and stress marred her once beautiful face. Her skin was tanned, showing she had spent a hard life outdoors, the state of her hands reflected this. Her green-brown eyes held a mixture of impatience and relief. She was wearing heavy makeup, with cat eye style eyeliner. Large gold hoop earrings adorned her ears. Her clothes were a mixture between alternative Egyptian fashion and the traditional gypsy garb.

"Have you finished staring at me like a codfish?" she demanded, insulted by my staring. I closed my eyes and reopened them. I looked at her again; she was looking at me just as critically and taking a draw from a cigarette. She breathed out the toxic fumes. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. "Are you going to sit down, or just stand there like an idiot?" she asked me, one eyebrow raised.

I appraised the seat again and sat down warily. She put out the butt in a rose pink ashtray, then shoved it under the table. She placed her elbow on the table and held out her hand to me. "Give me your hand," she said, daring me to object. I reached out and gently placed my hand in hers. She held it tightly, bending her head over my hand and closed her eyes.

She stayed that way for a while and my un-comfort increased. I wriggled anxiously. I was a skeptic when it came to these sorts of things. I opened my mouth to speak when she shushed me. I frowned, insulted and tried to speak again and was shushed still. I glared at her bowed head. "Patience young one" she warned me unmoving. Finally she looked up, her face blank, her eyes also blank. Her lips began to move, like she was chanting some kind of silent incantation and her face turned to one of ancient sadness.

"It's happening again. History repeating itself. They are too late, again! Always to late!" she cried, squeezing my hand. "What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, trying to pull my hand away. She wouldn't free it. She didn't answer my question either. "Where is he? Where is Jonathan?" she asked me desperately, her face now only inches from mine. "Jonathan?" I asked alarmed, "I don't know a Jonathan!" I said, trying in vain to free my hand. "Don't be ridiculous girl! Of course you do! Don't be ignorant! Don't make the same mistake as before!"

Okay, this lady seriously had gone bonkers. I ripped my hand from hers and threw back the chair, my face flushed with anger and nerves "oh! I didn't even want to come in here in the first place and then you spew this crap on me about some prophecy and some dude called Jonathan!" I adjusted my pj tank top while I continued, "this makes no sense! I don't even believe in this crap anyway! Your just a phony circus gypsy"

She looked up at me calmly, "really?" she replied smoothly, her voice cold "then how do I know that you are a romance freak?" she challenged. I snorted, "Common knowledge, every girl my age is," I said just as cold. One of her eyebrows raised "very well, you know many people but have a close knit group of friends who go by the names Jessica, Michelle, Elizabeth, Dom and Dean" one of the corners of her mouth pulled up, amused. I frowned "school yearbook" I spat. "You used to suck your thumb as a child and only stopped because you went into kindergarten, you love cookies and cream ice-cream, your greatest nightmare and fear is that your family will be killed off and only you survive, you are petrified of the dark and the occasional spider, you have serious ambitions of becoming an actress or a best selling author, even though you consider most of your work unworthy of fame and you feel like your parents prefer your younger sister Liz." She said quickly, a triumphant smile spreading across her face.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. How the hell did she know that? She was supposed to be just a figment of my imagination.

"T-this isn't real" I chocked out my eyes flying open. "How do you know? How do you know that this dream, more wackier than all your other truly wacky ones, isn't as real as the breath that passes through you lungs?" the gypsy challenged, her face hard.

My breathing was creeping towards hyperventilation. "This cant be real," I whispered, trying desperately to convince myself. The gypsy leant forward, seeing she had broken through my exterior. "You my dear, are in grave danger. A dark shadow lurks above your head, waiting to strike when you least expect it. You are being hunted by the devil himself. Don't trust anyone. But what ever you do, stay with them. Stay with your friends and feel their protective warmth. They are the only ones who can save you now. May god bless you." she whispered earnestly, making the sign of the cross at me.

I nodded, trying desperately to calm down and absorb what she had just said. I turned dreamily to walk away. I reached the bead curtains and was about to walk out when her voice pulled me back "wait!" she cried as I paused. I didn't turn to face her, just listened to what she had to say. "There is something you should know." She whispered, trying to hide her voice from some unknown listener. I turned my head slightly, intrigued. "Vivus Est." she hissed.

I felt the blood drain from my face and the hairs on the back of my neck raise. I whirled around to face her. "I-I b-beg your pardon?" I chocked out. "Vivus Est." she hissed again. I gave a gasp and stumbled out of the tent, thoughts whizzing through my head like a hive of angry hornets.

The voice of the ringmaster echoed out through the empty grounds. Only vaguely aware of what was happening, I stumbled towards the big top, throwing the silk curtains out of my way and all but running in.

I screeched to a stop. The big top was filled and on stage stood the ringmaster in a long black jacket, with a top hat and whip. Behind him stood a chorus of red-cloaked figures, their faces hidden, singing in a beautiful chorus to a haunting melody.

A trapeze artist danced through the air, flipping and flying like a graceful eagle. I looked at the trapeze artist more closely, short black curls rustled in the wind and brilliant green eyes paid tribute to her cheeky smile. "Michelle?" I cried questiongly, stumbling down the aisle towards the stage. My eyes where then caught by a man dressed in a black singlet and tight pants, his brown curly fro rustling as he lifted up a humungous set of weights, his braces glinting in the brightly coloured lights "Dean!" I cried, my pace increasing. A mime pranced across my view range, distracting me with his black and white striped top with beret. He put on a face of mock horror as he mimicked my stumbling and actions. "DOM!" I cried, my body ramming into the barrier, which separated the audience from the performers. My hands clutched at the hand rails, desperately as I watched an all to familiar girl ride out on a unicycle, juggling flaming sticks, her red hair swishing and dancing as her determined gray eyes watched keenly at the sticks "Liz!" I called desperately, trying to get her attention. A pink ribbon tickled my nose and I watched as a graceful ribbon dancer whirled past me, her chocolate brown hair running like a current down her pink sequined dress and her wide brown eyes smiling. "JESS!" I shouted, reaching out trying to grab her.

My hand grabbed thin air and I looked up as the army of red-cloaked figures advanced, coming towards me, their ghostly pale arms reaching for my soul. I screamed in horror and raised my arm up to shield me.

"ASHLEIGH!" cried my mother's voice, shattering the remaining images of my dream, shaking me furiously. I blinked surprised as I came to my bearings, the familiar pale blue walls of my room coming into focus and my mother's worried face staring down at me anxiously. My breathing was heavy and I felt one tear roll out of my eye. "Just a dream, just a dream" I mumbled as the tears came. My mum pulled me into a tight hug as she stroked my hair. "It's fine sweetie," she cooed, rocking me back and forth. After a few minutes of this, when I had calmed down, she pulled back to look at me, a small smile on her face.

"I know you aren't really a morning person" mum said soothingly, I nodded rubbing my eyes, "but we have a visitor!" she said brightly. I looked over at my nightstand to look at the time on my clock. "But it's 8:30 in the morning! Who would come at such an un-godly hour?" I asked yawning. Mum just smiled her secret smile and said. "You'll see." She patted my legs, "get dressed!" she said enthusiastically, dashing out my bedroom door, rattling the bead curtains there.

I frowned as I threw on a pair of jeans and pulled on a plain white t-shirt. I walked out my door and down the small hallway towards the living room, tying my ratty long blonde hair in a ponytail. I froze in the hallway entrance, still half finishing my pony tail, my face turning into a mask of shock at the visitor who sat on a wooden chair at my dinning room table. His red lips pulled back into a smile, revealing a very familiar pair of sharp white teeth. His brilliant black eyes pulsating with pleasure. I gasped. "Vivus Est." I whispered horrified. "He Lives!"


End file.
